User blog:Emile674/Rework for Heimerdinger - The Revered Inventor
This is a rework for Heimerdinger, the Revered Inventor, a champion in League of Legends. All abilities' icons are extracted from Dota 2 and modified! % magical and physical damage reduction from offensive's abilities and auto-attacks sent from outside of the aura's range. Each time he casts an ability, the aura's range is briefly expanded by 50 units for 4 seconds (stacking up to 3 times). |range=375 }} When first activated, Heimerdinger constructs a Steel Defender that fires at nearby enemies every half-second. The defender will change color every half-second in the following order: yellow, then blue, then magenta. This cycle repeats twice. When he uses the ability again, Heimerdinger picks the current color of the Steel Defender; the picked color grants special attribute to the Steel Defender. If he does not pick a color after two cycles, it will be randomly chosen for Heimerdinger. Steel Defenders have 250 health points, and take 50% reduced damage frow area of effect abilities. Additionally, when they spawn they take 80% less damage from all source for 2.5 seconds. They cannot move and will attack the enemy unit Heimerdinger targets with his basic-attack, or the closest enemy (prioritizing champions with the lowest health). Hemerdinger collects parts for a new turret every 20 seconds. Whenever a Steel Defender is slain, it may drop Metal Scraps. If Heimerdinger picks up Metal Scraps before they disappear (after 3 seconds), this ability's collect cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds. He can store pieces for up to his maximum amount of Steel Defender. Heimerdinger can have Steel Defender(s) at once on the field. |range= |cooldown=0.5 |cost= |costtype=mana }} ---- }} ---- % }} ---- % seconds }} }} Heimerdinger sends a rocket toward a targeted enemy champion. The rocket locks onto the enemy champion and moves at an increasing movement speed for 5 seconds. If it collides with its target, it explodes dealing significant magic damage plus a percentage of the target's maximum health (max 250 damage to monsters) around itself. The rocket can be outrun if the enemy blinks, dashes or run faster for enough time or if the enemy turns invisible. If the rocket doesn't reach its target, it will fall on the ground, disabling and generating Metal Scraps where it landed. |leveling = |cost= |cooldown= |costtype=mana |range=775 }} Heimerdinger creates an electric field around himself that inflicts magic damage to enemy units within it. Additionally, Steel Defenders within the field explodes. When Steel Defenders explode, they inflict magic damage equal to 45% of the original electric field and blind enemy units for a few seconds. Enemy units hit by 2 or more Steel Defenders are stunned instead of being blinded. Steel Defenders that are destroyed with this ability automatically drops Metal Scraps. |leveling = seconds |range= |cost= |cooldown= |costtype=mana }} Heimerdinger targets an area and channels for a few seconds. When the channel is completed, he abducts all allied and enemy champions '''still in the area and teleports them toward himself. Upon arrival, the enemy champions are shook by the warp; their movement speed is drastically reduced for 2.5 seconds. If he uses this ability from within his base, he can only targets an area within his base. Additionally, Heimerdinger cannot use this ability from behind his team's Nexus. |leveling = seconds |range= |cost= |cooldown= |costtype=mana }} Category:Custom champions